dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Grette
Grette is an Arisen from an age long past who, accompanied with her Main Pawn Olra, defeated the Dragon and retrieved her heart. Description Not much is known about Grette. Brief extracts portray her as a kind and caring soul, a noble knight from an unknown country. She eventually finds Ashe and becomes his mentor. Background In an age long past, a young woman named Grette had her heart stolen by a dragon. She and her Main Pawn, Olra, embark on a quest to retrieve her heart. While tracking the dragon, she came across a survivor. A young man named Ashe, from a village that had been razed to the ground by the dragon. Despite her better judgment, she allowed Ashe to accompany her and Olra on their quest. Along the way, Grette taught Ashe how to fight and became very close to Ashe, who came to see her as a mother figure. Eventually the day came when Grette and Olra came across the wyrm they sought. Leaving Ashe behind, Grette and Olra ventured off to slay the wyrm. Although she succeeded in killing the wyrm and retrieved her heart back, she still had one more challenge to face, The Seneschal. Grette and Olra fought valiantly against The Seneschal, however Grette eventually failed. With her defeat Grette was reborn into the world, her soul transformed into a Dragon; bound to forever serve the Seneschal. She was controlled by a single, driving urge — to find one who would defeat her. One who would succeed where she had fallen. She craved a new Arisen. With her last remaining consciousness she found Ashe and marked him as the next Arisen, hoping that he could be the one to free her. Eventually, Ashe and Olra came to her. The question fell from her lips — what is your choice? She hoped he would end her suffering, but instead Ashe spoke of another wish. That the world, its gods, and he himself be damned. He had spoken and it was her duty to fulfill it. She answered his desire and took Ashe's love, her former pawn, as a sacrifice. Notes *See Grette's Account for information on her page in the Monument of Remembrance. *It is unknown if she still lives on as a dragon or within her former world. *Her pawn Olra shows some similarity to her, and, oddly the Arisen possessed by the ghostly Olra shows even more similarity to her pawn; both may be some form of the side effects of Bestowal of Spirit, the latter an inverted form. Equipment *Sleeveless version of the Berserkin Armor *Force Bangles Armor (unavailable to the player; the same armor piece is worn by Eliminators) *Flame Skirt Armor *Silk Lingerie Clothing (probably) *Heresy Cloak Cloak *Crossed Cinquedea Sword *Sable Sentinel Shield *She wears nothing on her head. Gallery File:367500 screenshots 20161019232705 1.jpg File:367500 screenshots 20161019233735 1.jpg File:367500 screenshots 20161019235439 1.jpg File:367500 screenshots 20161019235523 1.jpg File:Grette.png|Grette in the Fallen City, viewed using Comet Shot Category:Arisen Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Females